


and we'll get there safely.

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: short writes [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: eruri week 2017 contributions





	1. undead, ii

**Author's Note:**

> [original tumblr post](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/163623880678/undead-ii)

“Don’t eat me, you oaf,” Levi scolds. That doesn’t stop the trajectory of dumb fingers grasping at him, but it’s an easy side step. The undead titan’s hand closes around the space where Levi stood previously, and the empty fist makes its way to an awaiting mouth. Only when nothing enters its maw does the titan look around in confusion.

 

“And you’ve gotten all dirty.” Levi doesn’t even bother with gear or swords. His titan moves so slowly, he is in no danger. “Let’s wash up.”

 

The undead titan follows him, so long as he stays far enough ahead to be seen. The titan stops on the banks as Levi continues and wades into the lake with a washing basin. In the time it takes Levi to wash himself and come ashore with a full basin, the titan has stretched out in a mimic of sun bathing. Levi cleans the titan’s feet of blood from unlucky creatures caught under its tread.

 

Dusk is flirtatious but Levi coaxes the undead titan back to their barn, where it immediately collapses onto its side. Anything less than a bright sun overhead, and the titan cannot even hold its eyelids open. Winters are a hardship for that reason. If Levi cannot get direct sunlight into the barn, then the undead titan does not stir. As Levi gets older and old bone breaks beg for mercy, he minds less. Titans before were unbearable to touch, too much steam in their sinew, but his titan carries the heat of an hour-old kettle. Levi can hide under its chin, safely unseen, and he often does. 

 

Levi reads to the undead titan over the rasp of its laboured breathing, asks the undead titan its opinions on current events, calls the undead titan by a long gone name. It took him two years to be able to look through the curtain of blonde hair to clouded blue sleepy eyes and say, “Erwin.”

 

The two were separate in his mind. He would speak to the titan about his commander, he would wonder what his commander might think of a titan born from a serum and a freshly dead body. The merging was slow, until one day it melded as Levi stroked the sleeping titan’s cheek in a dream-heavy midnight reverie.

 

He had said he would follow Erwin until death but he cannot bring himself to beckon Death to use him as a vessel. He knows oblivion will call him, if first he does not call it. When it does, he will polish his gear, he will let the momentum swing him up through the evaporating remnants of his titan, into the skies so blue like the blues he used to lose himself in, and when the arc ends and his descent begins, he will not anchor his wires.

  
  
  
  



	2. talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/163673978028/talking)

The house across the street from his, an equally old farmhouse just outside the Corpus Christi city limits, is finally sold and eight-year-old Erwin’s only concern is whether new children will move in. Mom forces his hand in helping bake her special sweetbread for the newcomers. He grumbles but does as he is told, knowing that it makes his mother proud to say, “Oh, my little Erwin helped make this!”

 

His bedroom faces the street, so Erwin watches from his window as a small moving truck arrives and men unload boxes. He counts the boxes at first, all forty-nine, and watches as the movers unload thirteen larger articles wrapped in brown paper. The whole time, Erwin thinks that it’s just going to be another boring old couple, but when the parts of a swingset are unloaded, Erwin’s interest is piqued.

 

Racing down the stairs, he rushes to find his parents. Mom is just pulling a tray of fresh bread from the oven and she has to lift it high to avoid burning him. “Mom! There’s kids moving in across the street?!”

 

She sets the tray on the island and takes off her oven mitts. “Erwin Errington Smith, do  _ not _ run in this kitchen,” she says patiently, even though she used his full name. “Now, ask me your question again.”

 

Erwin stands straight and clasps his hands together behind his back. “Mom, I saw a swing set, does that mean the new neighbours have kids?”

 

“We can find out later, when we go over,” she says.

 

“But they have kids, right? You talked to them last week!”

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Did you finish cleaning your room?”

 

Erwin tucks his lips together and turns on his heel to complete the task that he’d been putting off in favour of spying. Excited about the idea of having friends living nearby, Erwin cleans his room better than he ever has before. Instead of dumping his books on his shelf, he organises them by subject. All the books about animals go together, likewise with the fairytales, picture dictionaries, and workbooks to help with letters and numbers. He sets his shoes in his closet in a neat row and even pairs up his socks in his drawer. Instead of leaving his sheets rumpled under his comforter, he makes sure his bed is extra smooth just incase he gets to have a sleepover. 

 

After his room is spotless, Erwin goes to the bathroom and combs his hair the way his mother does it for church on Sundays. He wants to make a good impression, and Mom is always telling him how handsome he looks when his hair is parted and laying down instead of the usual messy bangs. He even tucks his t-shirt into his shorts.

 

“Don’t you look fancy,” Dad says when Erwin bounds down the stairs. “Did Mom tell you about the new boy across the street?”

 

Erwin beams at the confirmation, desperate for new information. The last kids to live on Erwin’s street moved away at the end of the school year, and it’ll be Erwin’s birthday next month already. His best friends, Mike and Nile, live next to their school and that’s nearly two miles away, and he only gets to see them when he parents drive him over because it’s too far to ride his bicycle.

 

“There’s a new kid?”

 

“Yes. His name is Levi, he’s younger than you are.” Dad sets his workbag on the foyer table. “He’s going to be in Misses Dok’s class.”

 

“But she teaches first grade!” Erwin laments. He’s disappointed. First graders are so whiny. They’re like babies. Erwin is in third grade and so are all of his friends. It’s unfair-- he’s been waiting for new friends to move into the house across the street all summer long.

 

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean you can’t play together.”

 

Erwin rolls his eyes. He’s doubtful.

 

The moving truck leaves around lunchtime, and then the Smiths take over the covered plate of bread. Erwin sees the new kid sitting on his porch with a hardcover in his hands, watching Erwin approach with his parents. He’s kinda funny looking, big round ears and huge eyes like a cat. It’s creepy to look at, especially the way he stares at Erwin, and Erwin swallows. The boy looks like that creepy child from the scary movie his parents watched one night that he snuck a peek at. 

 

“Hello,” Mom greets as she passes up the steps.

 

The boy looks over the book at her and says something that Erwin doesn’t understand but recognises the sound of. Dad chuckles and squats in front of Levi, holding out his hand. He says something in Spanish, too, and then the boy’s expression brightens a small amount before he shakes Dad’s hand. 

 

Mom rings the doorbell and Levi’s parents come outside. Well, Erwin assumed they were parents, but looking at them, it’s more likely that they are Levi’s guardians. It’s two men, a tall one with dark hair and a short man with hair so blonde that it’s almost white. His friend Hanji doesn’t have parents either, she has guardians. Erwin wonders if she could get along with Levi for that reason.

 

Introductions are made and after that, Erwin goes back home feeling rather dejected. He uses the house phone to call the Doks and asks if he can come play, and his mother drives him over after she speaks to Mrs. Dok. The entire afternoon passes and when his mother brings him back home at dinnertime, Levi is still sitting on his porch with the book.

 

“Go say hello,” Mom encourages him. “He’s very lonely.”

 

“How do you know that?” Erwin asks, knowing his tone is needlessly rude. Levi has not done anything to offend him. But Erwin still feels jaded that he waited all summer for new children to live on his isolated street and the one to finally move in is a little kid. 

 

“Levi just moved here all the way from California. His mom and dad died so now he has to stay with his uncles. He could use a friend.” 

 

Erwin turns his head to look over at Levi and hops out of the car. “Fine, I’ll go say hello.”

 

What he really says when he approaches Levi is, “If you’re from California, why don’t you speak English?”

 

Levi slams his book shut and glares at Erwin. “What?”

 

Erwin takes a step back. “I meant….”

 

“What, you  _ only _ speak English?” Levi asks with the pride of someone who knows they have the upper hand in a conversation. 

 

Since he can’t deny it, Erwin stays silent and nods his head.

 

Levi sets his book on the porch and stands, coming down the steps to stand in front of Erwin. Even though he’s a whole head shorter, Levi crosses his arms over his chest and taps his foot, and Erwin feels a little cowed.

 

“So you were gonna boss me around because you think I’m dumb?” Levi asks with certainty that comes from experience. “Call me names because you think I don’t know what you’re saying?”

 

The accusations make Erwin flush and he rushes to defend himself. “No! I waited all summer for new friends  _ my age _ and  _ you _ moved in! You’re a little kid.”

 

“You can’t be mean to me for that.” Levi looks Erwin up and down. “I’m only six. I didn’t buy the house. Uncle Uri and Uncle Kenny did. Be mad at them.”

 

With that, Levi turns and takes his spot on the porch again, flipping through his book to find the place he left off.

 

Erwin watches, curiosity getting the best of him. It’s a big boring book like the ones his dad teaches from at the university,  _ The American Nation _ . “Why are you reading that? It’s for grown ups.”

 

“Because I can,” Levi snaps, finding his place again and pointedly not looking at Erwin. “I’m in TAG.”

 

Erwin can’t stop the smile that takes over. “Hey! Me, too!”

 

“Great,” Levi says sarcastically. “Then shut up.”

 

After a moment of Erwin still standing there and watching him, Levi looks up again and quietly offers, “You can read with me, if you want.” 

 

Levi scoots and angles his body to better share the book resting on his knees as Erwin settles in beside him. Levi is on a page of geographical vocabulary terms, and Erwin can hear him humming syllables as he reads inside his head. After a few minutes, Levi scoots back over so that his side fits snug with Erwin’s, and they read like that, until their respective suppertimes. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. just pals being pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/163746663098/just-pals-being-pals)

Levi sinks into the Smith’s hot tub with a carnal sigh.

 

Monday in government class, Erwin had told him that his parents were going away that weekend, so Levi has been looking forward to it all week. Gymnastics is his only extracurricular activity, but now that he’s on the hunt for scholarships, every meet must be his best. Despite regularly engaging in such strenuous sport, Levi is, as he answered enthusiastically in the middle of a lesson on immigration fluctuations, “always a slut for a dip in some hot water.”

 

Erwin sinks in with an appreciative sigh of his own. Academics is hard work, too. For a minute, they relax on adjacent edges, and then Levi makes the move into Erwin’s lap, chest to chest, short legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist for good measure. 

 

“Rub my neck and shoulders,” Levi demands, knowing full well that he will not be denied. The first dig of Erwin’s meaty thumbs into tender deltoids causes Levi to tense, momentarily making his muscular body a visual guide, defined enough that Erwin could possibly use him to study for his upcoming anatomy and physiology exam. The next second, Levi is a smooth expanse of reddening skin again. It always amazes Erwin, the difference a little tension can make. His own body is still adjusting to his growth spurt last year, making a beanpole of him, but Levi, in his compact build, has thighs to kill a man. 

 

Erwin rubs until Levi is figuratively boneless and boiled, and then he rubs a little lower. For relaxation. Levi’s relaxation. After a week like this, Erwin just wants to see Levi enjoy himself, and Erwin is more than happy to give. He knows his ministrations are well appreciated by the way Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s shoulders and graces Erwin’s ears with quiet, needy whines until Levi climaxes with a sweet, slow, low croon, “Fuuuck,  _ Erwiiin.” _

 

Touching Levi is always a pleasure. Erwin likes the softness of his hair, the almost-smooth expanses of his skin, the noises Levi makes. Like a hidden talent, Erwin is able to encourage such  _ sounds _ from Levi, moans and whimpers and bitten half-words. Usually, Levi is wound up tightly and stoic, but when they’re alone, Levi unravels so easily. Just a stroke here and there and Erwin can reduce him to a horny boy with an otherworldly appetite.

 

They’ve been on the couch together drinking lemonade for ten minutes when Levi loses interest in the Kardashian rerun. Without a word, Levi hops up and trots off, returns quickly with two cubes of nail polish.

 

“Gold or red?” Levi asks, sitting on the couch, legs criss-cross, facing his best friend.

 

“Red,” Erwin says. It accentuates Levi’s mouth, those full lips often drawn into their fair share of a scowls. “Gold accents, if you want.”

 

“Whatever you think looks good.” Levi gives him the two little cubes and then holds out his hands expectantly. Erwin takes his time and paints Levi’s nails with care, avoiding smearing the polish onto Levi’s skin. When he’s all done, Erwin brings Levi’s hands up and gently blows on them to bring the polish to set more quickly. 

 

Levi twitches. “That tickles.”

 

“You say that every time.” Erwin takes a deep breath and releases it, watching the way it shifts Levi’s arm hair. “Does it still turn you on?”

 

Considering the fact that Erwin has Levi’s cock down his throat no more than sixty seconds later, it’s a clear answer.

 

Levi is a rascal in bed. He makes tangles of Erwin’s sheets and limbs, gets Erwin hard and fucks himself on Erwin’s cock while Erwin lays there with hands on Levi’s hips and  _ “Levi!” _ on his lips. Ordinarily, Erwin’s parents are home so they screw like demure housewives, but tonight, they solely occupy the Smith residence; Erwin’s headboard scuffs the paint and Levi tosses his head back to better let his pleasure rumble through him, too much to contain in his body. They'd learned to fuck by fucking one another, and it shows. He knows how to wring an orgasm from Erwin about as fast as Erwin’s favourite video, a clip on his phone of Levi doing...  _ stretches. _

 

Just a moment later, Levi cums dry in an obscene, wailing shriek of pleasure. For a second, he’s tense all over again, every cut muscle showing, and then he melts into himself and slumps down onto Erwin, his forehead to Erwin’s chest. Levi promptly passes out. Erwin slips out from under Levi and tucks him into bed, and then goes to the kitchen to get snacks for Levi. His metabolism runs like a stallion, requires constant maintenance, and Erwin likes to pamper Levi whenever he stays over. 

 

Erwin also likes to leave goodie bags in Levi’s locker. He marks all of Levi’s meets in his student planner and coordinates snacks depending on Levi’s needs. 

 

“You’re, like, a great fucking boyfriend,” Levi tells him on Valentine’s Day, his locker overflowing with red and pink and white. “Always doting on me. Shit. You’re so fucking gay, Erwin.”

 

“So are you,” Erwin retorts playfully, pulling Levi into a tight hug and settling his chin in Levi’s hair. 

 

“I’m not  _ gay, _ I just like  _ you,” _ Levi scoffs, but his hands are creeping into the pockets of Erwin’s heavily decorated letterman. A teacher  _ shoos _ them apart, citing the school’s policy on public displays of affect. Levi licks a stripe up Erwin’s throat in front of the teacher before separating and heading to his class, and Erwin lets the saliva dry instead of wiping it away.

 

Once Erwin’s academic load lightens, he begins attending the gymnastics meets. He sits beside Ms. Ackerman in the bleachers, blanketed in the shroud of protection that her 1990 Olympics silver medal offers from the vicious parental politics. 

 

It’s really cute to watch Levi interact with his gym mates from afar, helping adjust spandex and hairbows. He’s only the barest bit taller than the girls, and altogether, they look like a group of children as they stand on the sidelines while each competes. Levi is the only male, and so his events are vastly different from the girls’, but after a particularly impressive night, Levi takes to the equipment in the emptying gym with a scandalous glint in his eyes. 

 

By the time Levi is done showing off, Ms. Ackerman has to politely ignore the tenting in Erwin’s jeans as they all walk out to the parking lot. She doesn’t stop Levi as he climbs into Erwin’s car even though it’s a school night, only reminds Levi that he needs to answer if she calls because it’ll be important. Ms. Ackerman never calls.

 

There’s glitter across Levi’s cheekbones that catches in the streetlights as Erwin drives, and his leotard shimmers under Erwin’s letterman. The first thing Levi does at the Smith’s is eat, cleans out half the leftovers as he stands at the island. Erwin keeps his glass of ice water topped off. 

 

“I’m so fucking tired,” he whines when he drops into Erwin’s bed like it’s his own. It might as well be. Droplets of water in his hair from their shower catch in the pillows.

 

“Too tired to have sex?”

 

Levi lazily rolls his head sideways to give Erwin an unimpressed expression. “That’s a stupid ass question.”

 

Nevertheless, Erwin does all the work. Sucking Levi off while working a finger into his ass to massage his prostate is terribly efficient. Levi cums biting the back of his wrist because Erwin’s parents are down the hallway and like hell does he want anyone to hear him in the throes of pleasure. Erwin jacks off using Levi’s cum for lube and even though Levi voices revulsion, he still kisses Erwin deeply in their post-coital high.

 

Erwin gets plenty of hopeful invitations to senior prom, and to silence them, he does the most dramatic thing he can think of. Jumping up onto the table, Erwin points across the cafeteria and shouts, “Levi Ackerman, let’s go to prom!”

 

“You can go fuck yourself!” Levi shouts back as he ducks out, blushing all the way to his ears. 

 

Erwin pursues, and when he catches up to Levi in the sciences hallway, Levi shoves his tongue so far down Erwin’s throat that they share breath, and frots against Erwin’s thigh between his legs with zealous need.

 

“You’re a romantic piece of shit,” Levi huffs against his mouth, eyes screwed shut, voice pained with the need to climax. “Get that from a movie?”

 

“Perhaps,” Erwin breathes, cupping the bulge in Levi’s jeans. “Go to prom with me.”

 

“Why? So we can--” his breathing hitches into a whine “--take shitty photos and slow dance and lose our virginity?” Levi laughs at his own joke. “I’ve taken that  _ fat cock _ up my ass more than the biggest slut in school’s been laid.”

 

Erwin doesn’t understand why it twists hotly in his gut, but it does. His fingers dig into Levi’s jeans unforgivingly. “Maybe,” he bites Levi’s tongue when it gets in the way, “I want you inside me.”

 

“Don’t write checks with that mouth that your ass can’t keep.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

And Erwin isn’t lying. They get matching tuxedos and boutineers and slow dance and take that awkward photo with the cheesy decorations, and as soon as they’re in Erwin’s room and the door is shut, Levi attacks. It’s easy work to get Erwin spread on his belly with Levi inside him. Their difference in size finds the tip of Levi’s cock knocks right against Erwin’s prostate and then drags along it mercilessly.

 

Erwin is crying streams of tears by the time he soils his sheets. Levi pulls out and pushes Erwin’s ass cheeks together and fucks himself there, coating Erwin’s back in a mark of ownership when he finishes.

 

“You’re  _ so _ fucking gay,” Levi whimpers as he cleans them both. 

 

Erwin is a little beyond blissed out, but he manages, “So are you.” And this time, Levi only kisses Erwin’s shoulder in response.


End file.
